heart_3000fandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel "G" Sheppard
"...I'm not gonna lie though I love this aesthetic it's so me." — G Gabriel "G" Sheppard, commonly known as G''', is one of the various members of the '''Heart Knights in Heart 3000. He's one of the older members in the Heart Knights, being 18 years old during the story's events. He's usually seen around with his life long friend Mae Borowski(Based on the protagonist of Night in the Woods with the same name.), He's also known for his Violin that he plays on occasion. Appearance Since he was 15, G's style choices were mostly blacks and whites. A feature about him present even now, with his black striped shirt, long black pants, as well as the boots he wears. Plus the cap and glasses he wears. It's all black and white. Aside from those he's a bunny with white/light blue fur, and his eye color is red. Despite being born in America though, his family originates from somewhere near Europe, given their British accents. It's not clear what town or country specifically though but it was definitely somewhere within that region of Earth. That being said his clothing choices when he was much younger was completely different. Wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a pink short sleeve on top of it. With blue pants to match, as well as brown shoes. Personality G's life story is own that is almost completely shrouded in mystery. While he acts snarky one moment but calm and caring the next, he wasn't always like this. Until he turned 11 his personality was described as highly aggressive. It got to the point where he actively attacked others, and the attacks were so bad that he sent others to the hospital because of it. It's speculated he is or was mentally handicapped, which resulted in the attacks. Aside from these his movement was sporadic and quick. He was also silent for the most part and kept his thoughts locked tight unless he was around his father, or Mae, the only two people he felt he could actually trust in his life. It's possible that he suffers from depression because of this fact, or at the least, regrets the pain he gave to others and desperately tries to fix the mistakes he's made. Relationships G hasn't been in an actual relationship with anyone, given his history. Though his change in personality could lead to one in the future, should he ever find someone. As a kid he did ultimately develop a crush for his friend Mae, and even attempted to ask her out. Though she rejected him, he learnt to accept her answer and moved on while still continuing to stay good friends with her. His sexuality is something that not even he is sure about at times. He believes himself to be Heterosexual but he sometimes wonders if he might actually be Bisexual. Family Much like G himself, his family is shrouded in mystery. He is an only child, and he's had no contact with any aunts, uncles, or cousins. Not even contact from grandparents, which he assumes are all dead anyway. * G's father - 4 years prior to the events of Heart 3000, G's father died from a car accident. While it was never specifically stated by G himself, his father genuinely cared for him and helped him through the tough times he faced due to how different he was. He hardly ever punished him for his actions, as he knew that something was clearly amiss about G. Naturally his passing was one of the toughest hurdles G had to face, and while he's still recovering, he is doing much better than he was before. * G's mother - Much like his father, G's mother hasn't made a physical appearance. Though she is not dead. Based on the few times G's brought her up, it can be speculated that she wasn't a good parental figure unlike his father. Though she pretends to be nice and well mannered, it does not appear this is actually true. And there's a possibility that she may of abused G when he was younger, potentially explaining his past behavior. Equipment and Heart G was among the few to receive a heart from the giant vortex during the start of Heart 3000, along side Jay and the other's that arrived to Stonewood. His in particular, being a green heart he'd eventually go on to name Harry. Harry shares a trait similar to Ryan in that they are unable to speak English, and can only communicate with grunts and sign-language. His ability wasn't unlocked for G to use until not long after the Heart Knights left Earth and began their journey through the other dimensions. Which was revealed to come in the form of various dolls that were sowed together by Harry. Harry gifted these dolls with magical powers as a result that allowed them to take on a physical form and interact with other people. These dolls in particular were based on character's G thought up throughout the years and they inherit the abilities and knowledge the original characters were designed to have. Aside from them, G carries a weapon that is both a sword and a gun, In reference to Squall from Final Fantasy VIII, along with a few black baseball bats. He went on to give one of these Bat's to Mae as a birthday present 2 years prior. Quotes "Never thought I'd see someone get excited over pants. Or just leggings of any kind." —''While waiting for Cubel at the Roofed Woods'' "...I'm just gonna pretend this isn't happening thanks." —''At the Chill Car Motel during Billy's arival'' Category:Characters